


Magic Knows

by draechaeli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Twincest, Weasleycest, large family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draechaeli/pseuds/draechaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the War, most of the young adults went off to celebrate. But what Harry learns is that in many people's eyes he is still the Chosen One. When Harry was finally treated like a human being with care and love, he may have wished to keep it forever and be a family... in the Room of Requirements; he just never thought it would happen. Or when it did his horrible luck would hold out and he would be the first male to ever get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Magic Does

**Author’s Notes:** So this is part of my [Happy Birthday Harry Challenge-ish](http://draechaeli.tumblr.com/post/90029215753/happy-birthday-harry-potter-challenge-ish), so as part of my rules it is a finished fic! This is the first one I started to write and I’ve been writing for three July’s now.

I experimented with a different style. So the story starts off with a lot of Harry remembering what happened in the past. I hope people like it. It is and isn’t a slow build to the main relationship. It is self-beta'ed if anyone wants to beta my HP stuff let me know.

This is mostly compliant to the end of Deathly Hallows (not the epilogue), the main differences would be less people are dead: Snape and Fred being the big ones. The rape that is mentioned in the tags happened, but there is no memory of it. The Weasley’s run hot and cold, Ron is an asshole and Hermione is over bearing.

 

 

Magic Knows

 Chapter 1: What Magic Does

 

_Harry stood on the platform of 9 ¾ amidst the hustle and bustle of the Hogwart’s Students and their families. There was hugging and even some tears and as green eyes stared at the red Hogwart’s Express he realised that he had never imagined that he would be standing on this particular platform, like this._

 

The war ended. The events afterwards were a flurry of activity and people and Harry could honestly not say what was going on. He remembered quite distinctly spotting Ginny through a crowd of people and making a beeline for the young redhead. When he reached her he had grabbed her and kissed her with all his might and everything seemed to fall nicely into place. 

Everyone was going to Hogwarts it was where a lot of the sick and wounded were getting treated, it was a place where the refugees were staying, it was where people were volunteering to help rebuild: the school, other buildings, the magical world. The Great Hall was filled with people at all times and the House Elves were never happier with all the people they could help.    

It wasn’t long until the younger generation was itching to get away and slowly the teenagers and young adults trickled up to the Room of Requirements for their own celebrations. There was alcohol, Harry remembered—well assumed from the week long blanks in his memory. Harry was pretty sure that he stayed in the Room of Requirements for a month straight, at least, without leaving but he had no proof in either direction. 

What Harry did remember were snatches of people mostly in intimate contact, he can only assume that that was the case because the other people were activating more nerves and therefore more memories. The first Harry was sure had been Ginny he remembered the swell of her breast pressed to his chest, and his hand in her red hair as they snogged. The next time that Harry had a similar memory he had originally thought that he was with Ginny again, only to have long strands of blond hair interrupt their kissing. And at the time Harry wasn’t in the right frame of mind to realise that he was in decidedly less clothing then before and the long hair that got caught in his mouth should have been red not blond. The next person that Harry could distinctly remember snogging also had a distinct lack of breast pressing against his chest, in fact Harry remembered that he had been pressed back into a wall and a more southerly bulge was pressing and grinding into his answering one. 

Along with the memories of those specific instances, Harry also remembered some of the words that he heard. Mostly it was his name said like a prayer an odd mix of shock, adornment, and want. Also there was variations of, “I can’t believe that Harry Potter just…” and now that Harry’s head was clear he realised how much those words had hurt him and even when he hadn’t consciously reacted to them deep down they had hurt. 

So when someone treated Harry kindly and gently laid  him down and words of love and the beauty of Harry were whispered non-stop for minutes—hours—days—weeks—months—forever, maybe. Harry had thought with a content smile in the afterglow, “This is nice, can I keep it, and can we be a family?”      

As those were Harry’s thoughts, Harry’s partner couldn’t hear him and therefore couldn’t answer; but magic heard, for magic was everywhere and in everything and magic answered simply, “Yes,” and magic went to work. Not that Harry heard that. 

It was August, the celebrations had died down, the wounded had been healed, the castle was rebuilt, and the younger generation sobered and went home. Harry had missed his birthday, or well he hadn’t remembered celebrating it, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t celebrated. 

Harry moved officially into Grimmauld Place but spent a lot of time at the Burrow. He didn’t have an official job but he invested a lot of money into rebuilding places and shops that he felt were worth it, some of Harry’s investments included: Ollivanders, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. His relationship with Ginny was going great but slow since Molly Weasley watched them like a hawk. Ginny was frustrated with the lack of physical time that she could get with Harry but they were both happy that they were not getting pressured more into marriage. Ron had proposed to Hermione and Molly was excitedly pushing forward their wedding plans and while Harry had proposed to Ginny, Molly was content with a long engagement for them. 

The wedding of Ronald and Hermione Weasley was a quiet affair in the backyard of the Burrow on a warm late August afternoon. Harry had gifted his best friends many things but amongst them had been wine and champagne for the reception and their home. And now that the wedding of the second youngest Weasley was out of the way the remaining siblings were feeling the pressured stares from their mother that meant that they should probably give up on any ideas of a long engagement or a long time to just be wild and fancy free with multiple bed partners. The looks from Molly subsequently pushed them to consume more and more of the wine at the reception. 

As it were the party was dying down, Ron and Hermione had already left for their small flat and Harry was helping with the clean up when Molly cornered the brunet she started talking about how they had a summer wedding for Bill, another summer wedding for Ron and how Ginny would look lovely surrounded by snow. Harry had tried to politely duck out of the conversation, but the Weasley matriarch was persistent and all; a bit too suddenly there was a great pain in Harry’s stomach and he was passed out on the ground. 

Harry Potter woke to a sight that he had thought that he would never see again, a white ceiling, a white ceiling that he knew all too well, the Hospital Wing ceiling in Hogwarts to be exact. Harry groaned and he heard someone come into the room and turned his head to see Madam Pomfrey coming closer to him. 

“I’m glad to see that you are awake Mr. Potter,” said Madam Pomfrey. 

“What happened?” asked Harry. 

“You clutched your stomach and passed out, Molly brought you to me, I initially thought that you were having an appendicitis, however…” 

Harry looked at the matron, now a bit worried she was never overly emotional or hesitant in her diagnosis like she was being now, Harry looked down at his stomach briefly it looked the same he had put on weight since the end of the war but he had attributed that to no longer living in a tent or the lack of excess stress or all the alcohol he had consumed in the more recent months. Looking back up at the school nurse, Harry asked, “However what? What is wrong with me?”  

“Mr. Potter… Harry there is no easy way to say this; there is no easy way to explain this either. But Harry you’re pregnant,” said Madam Pomfrey, she had this look on her face like she was willing Harry to keep calm and believe her. 

“You have to be wrong, I can’t be pregnant, I’m a bloke!” exclaimed Harry hoping that Madam Pomfrey would come back and say that there was just one more test that would disprove this whole pregnancy theory. 

“You are correct; this is the first male pregnancy ever.” 

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock and then he exclaimed, “Then how do you know that I’m pregnant?”! 

“Harry, dear, that stomach pain, it was a miscarriage I removed two dead foetuses from you,” replied Madam Pomfrey with a sad look on her face. 

“If you removed it than I’m no longer pregnant…” trailed off Harry, while he tried to wrap his head around everything he had been told. It was definitely odd and shocking—he was pretty sure that he was in shock—and he never wanted to be pregnant, but in the same breath he didn’t want any children or future children to die. 

“No, you’re still pregnant Harry,” said Madam Pomfrey, green eyes whipped up to look at the Matron in a sort of shocked confusion and Harry knew then that as long as everyone was going to make it, he was not going to let any more of his children die, “I found inside of you seven foetuses, the two that were dead that your body was trying to abort and five more viable foetuses.” 

“So I’m pregnant with quintuplets,” Harry managed to say before he passed out again. 

Harry woke to the same ceiling of the Hospital Wing but this time it was to yelling, lots of yelling and as Harry listened the words didn’t seem to get through to him but he was sure the voice was Ginny. Struggling a bit with the blanket Harry sat up and found that his body wasn’t up for getting out of bed. He reached over and attempted to pull the curtain back and failed. 

Suddenly the curtain flew back and there stood Ginny eyes aflame with anger. “You! You are awake you little liar you cheated on me!” Ginny reached back and slapped Harry across the face before she burst into tears and ran from the room. 

The boy-who-lived placed a hand over his reddening cheek and stared after Ginny’s retreating form. He was a liar—a cheater—well he supposed that it was true he did do these things if the pregnancy was caused by another person—Oh lord he was pregnant! Harry groaned and flopped down on the bed, forgetting his smarting cheek and covering his eyes. 

“Why me? Why does it always have to be me?” 

“Because you go looking for trouble, Mr. Potter,” came the answer that Harry wasn’t expecting to get. 

The brunet youth sat up quickly and stared at the snarky potion master that was standing by the end of the hospital bed. “Snape! What are you doing here?” 

“That’s Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. And Professor Snape is here because not only is he a potion’s master he is at the forefront of research and experimental magic and is the most likely person to help me with your current condition,” answered Madam Pomfrey, “I realise that I haven’t given you much time to think about it but as we are dealing with the unknown we are going to have to figure some things out, so that we can help you Harry.” 

Harry nodded slowly, “Okay, what do you need to know.” 

“Well first off I would like to tell you that you are about eleven weeks pregnant based off of a normal female pregnancy so at this point we are not sure how normal this is. Do you remember taking anything that you didn’t know what it was in the last few months, theoretically we are talking sometime in early June,” said Madam Pomfrey with a parchment and quill on hand. 

“I don’t remember taking anything strange but right after the battle, I spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirements and I was… sorta… um…” Harry answered. 

“Intoxicated and incoherent?” added in Severus with a sneer clear in his voice. 

The youth just blushed and nodded, Madam Pomfrey nodded back and marked something down on the parchment. “Did you have any sort of sexual contact during that time?” 

“I believe so,” replied Harry looking at his blanket covered lap. 

“With females?” asked Madam Pomfrey, Harry nodded. 

There was a long pause, where no one wanted to say anything, finally Snape snapped, “With males?” 

Harry turned bright red and shrugged and then nodded. Everyone was silent for a moment until Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and said, “Well we’ll just have to assume that you got pregnant as relatively normal as possible. Does that seem feasible?” 

That last question wasn’t really a question but it had all three inhabitants of the Hospital Wing nodding and then Harry remembered, his thought—his nice thought, while he was drunk and the more he thought of it, the more he realised that it wasn’t so much of a thought as a wish. But wishing something didn’t make it happen did it? 

“What did you wish?” asked Severus levelling a disapproving look at Harry. 

The youth looked up at his old professor and blinked a couple times not realising that he had spoken out loud. Green eyes looked down at the blanket once more and Harry was nervous like it was his first day as a First Year as he whispered, “Well I don’t remember much, but what I do remember was that everyone only seemed to care that I was the Chosen One that I was Harry Potter and then there was this person and they liked me for me and I just thought it was nice and wanted a family with that person.” 

Madam Pomfrey gasped and Severus Snape ground his teeth before biting out, “And was this person male and one of those sexual relations of yours?” 

Harry nodded again and Madam Pomfrey added, “Well even in the Magical World fully trained Wizards cannot just wish things to be.” 

The youth was beginning to feel something akin to relief and then Severus Snape swooped in a destroyed it. “They can if they are in the Room of Requirements.” 

“Oh…” and that was all Harry could say. 

“So let us extrapolate, you had all of the needed elements to theoretically get you pregnant and then you wished for a family in a room designed to grant you wishes?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“You had to make a wish like that didn’t you?” 

“Well I didn’t know this was going to happen did I?” screamed Harry at the potion professor! 

The room was silent, except for the sounds of the pregnant male’s heavy breathing. Severus Snape shifted uncomfortably and Madam Pomfrey put out a placating hand to hopefully calm the young wizard. “Harry now that we have our best guess as to how this happened, we need you to decide on what you want to do. You can try to carry the babies to term or you can abort. Both options come with risks we don’t know what the pregnancy will do to your body and we don’t know what trying to stop it will do to your body. So it is your decision.”

Harry nodded; he had already made this decision hadn’t he? He had wished for them even. And looking back on it now it was the best decision he had ever made. “I’m keeping them.”

“I think that Mr. Potter and his children’s best chance for survival would be to move into the Room of Requirements, if it was the Room’s magic that got Mr. Potter pregnant it would be the best chance for the survival of the foetuses to have that magic surrounding them,” said Severus Snape in a tone of voice that clearly stated that he was in research mode.

“I agree,” added the Matron, “we will have to ask Minerva first, but I am sure she will agree.”

Poppy promptly turned and headed to her office which left Harry and Severus alone. They were silent for a long moment and then Severus cleared his throat, “Mr. Potter I would like to ask for your permission to closely monitor your pregnancy so I can glean the cause and perhaps duplicate it in the future.”

Harry blinked a couple time. “You want to study my pregnancy so you can learn how to get others pregnant?”

“Essentially, yes. However, I would like to make myself clear while in the past we have tended to not get along, throughout the course of this, I will treat you with respect and treat you like a person.”

“I may have a heart attack if you do that,” chuckled Harry.

Snape glared and replied, “A _modicum_ of respect.”

The youth sat and thought looking mainly at his blanket covered stomach. He hated being looked at as not human. And no matter how much respect that Snape showed him Harry knew that he would occasionally feel like a lab rat. But at the same point in time this was something completely new and maybe having meticulous note taker would help to insure that Harry and his children would make it out of this alive. Harry nodded to himself and then looked up at the potion’s professor. “All right.”       

Severus Snape started muttering under his breath and nodding to himself. “Very good Mr. Potter you should start thinking about what you want bring with you for your stay in the Room of Requirements. I am going to go look at the Room of Requirements, before you move in take some readings on the magic that holds it together. Please inform Poppy when she returns.”

Dark eyes narrowed in on Harry until the youth nodded and then the dark professor swept from the room with a purpose. When McGonagall came into the room followed by Madam Pomfrey both women were kind and supporting. It was set up that Harry would move into the Room of Requirement, McGonagall would go pack a bag of clothes for Harry and grab Sirius’ bookshelf from his school days. Harry had been slowly working his way through the bookshelf since the war ended. Harry would be allowed to have visitor that were still in school as long as their grades were not affected and outside visitors would be allowed in small parties that flooed ahead of time and did not flaunt their presence inside the school.   

Harry was quickly informed when he had asked Madam Pomfrey if there was a way to tell who the father of his children was that it was against Wizard law for a couple to test the paternity or to know the gender of their children before birth. A long time ago infanticide was popular when spouses were proven of adultery or an undesirable child was conceived. In fact since the Magical population was so low abortions were pretty much illegal except for in certain cases. Harry was told not to worry since traditionally all female children and the first born male received their father’s surname. The following male children may take their mother’s maiden name, or the grandmother’s maiden name, or any other name that they were named heir of so that those family names would not die out. Of course when preservation isn’t an issue or when there was more children then family names, or when the parents wish it so all children (or remaining children) will receive their Father’s name. Also traditionally the middle name of a male child was their father’s name or a form of said name and a female child had their mother’s name or a form of that name for a middle name. At the birth of a child in the Wizarding World a magical birth certificate is given to the parents and immediately the middle and last name are filled out the parents just have to state the first name unless they wish to change the middle or last name of the child. Once the name is sited, the baby weighed, measured and extremities accounted for the information is recorded on the certificate magically and a copy of the certificate is magically filed at the Ministry. So he would know the father of his children (as long as he gave birth to a male child) at the birth of his children. 

Harry’s move into the Room of Requirements was uneventful and his days had become slow and monotonous. To put it plainly Harry was bored until he had found on Sirius’ bookshelf the Potter Family Book: A comprehensive book on the traditions and rules of the Potter family as well as a complete family tree from the first Wizard born Potter to the Present. One of the most intriguing things about the book was that the Family Tree portion of the book was self-updating. Looking at the other books on the shelf Harry found there were also the Black Family Book, the Malfoy Family Book, the Lestrange Family Book, The Prince Family Book, and the Diary of Remus John Lupin First through Seventh year.

Tacked to the inside of the Potter Family Book was a note written by Sirius: _Given to me by James he said that it was the worst and most outdated ‘Going to Hogwarts’ present ever. 05.09.1971._ Harry quickly flipped open all the family books and read the notes that Sirius had written there. In the Black Book he found that it had also been a ‘Going to Hogwarts’ present, which he didn’t really like. It also stated that, after Sirius was given the Potter Book by James and Narcissa had left the Malfoy Book at the beginning of her engagement in Grimmauld Place Sirius decided to make it a collection and the collection wouldn’t be complete without his own Family Book. Harry learned that a young boy was given a copy of his family book when he began his formal magical training and young girls would receive the book of her betrothed at the finalisation of the contract that usually occurred when she was able to bare children. The Malfoy and Lestrange books were collected from Narcissa and Bellatrix upon the finalisations of their engagement. Supposedly the Lestrange book had been thrown across the front parlour in a fit of rage because Bellatrix had not wished to marry a Lestrange when the book had been presented to the elder Black sister and Sirius had swooped in and snatched the book away. The Prince Book had been stolen from ‘Snivellus, however did the son of the estranged Elaine Prince get his greasy hands of the Prince Book’ Sirius would never know, and so Harry had place the book to the side to return to Snape when he next visited. The Note in the front of the Remus’ Diary was sad: Bitten by Fenrir Greyback as a child Remus was struck from his family tree his name changed by his family to reflect his new werewolf status and sent to his Squib Aunt (who had suffered a similar fate as Remus when she was discovered a squib) and her Muggleborn Husband. They were very kind and loving to Remus who did not remember his birth parents and called his Aunt and Uncle Mother and Father but as a result Remus did not have a family book to steal/borrow so Sirius had taken his diary.

The Potter (magical) Family started when the son of a Potter was born in their family home on the banks of a river by the reeds that were used to thatch roofs; Ichabod Potter. Harry also learned that the Potter family was not very big on rules and if one of the descendants made a rule the next one would most likely change the rule. The only rule the Potters seemed to follow was: No Potter shall be directly named after another, Potters had to be famous in their own right. However Harry did notice while looking through his family tree that there had been a Wilhelm, William, Liam, Wilmot, Illiam, Wilkin, Gwillym, Uilleam and an Ulick. This of course spurred Harry to start a list of baby names he wanted to Name his children in accordance to Potter family rules. So that meant that Harry Jr., James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus where all no longer in the running for names, but that just meant that he had to get more creative.

The Black’s had been astronomers—surprise, surprise—they burned candles long into the night and slept often later into the day. They had some Noble blood and therefore they did not have to rely on normal working hours for the time. The late nights had added to the paleness of their skin, the dark hair that was typical of the family and since they burned so many candles they were some of the leading producers of candle or carbon black used to make black inks and dyes which all earned them the nickname and later surname of Black. And of course traditionally they named their children for the stars.

The Malfoy’s Book stated that they were the descendants of some Romans that were living in the area of France and after the Roman Empire fell they were called Mal Foi due to their lack of church going and when they left France for England they Anglicised their name to Malfoy. The Malfoy’s grow up learning to speak English, Latin, and French as a bare minimum, and since they had no celtic heritage they celebrate the old holidays of the Empire and name their children with names that were either Roman Praenomen or Cognomen.

The Lestrange were the opposite of the Malfoy’s in that they were English and moved to France where they were called Lestrange since they were Foreigners. The Lestrange family had a lot of harsh and cruel rules and never wanted to have their children have the same name as a person from another family so they modified existing names and words the rare spelling of Rodolph became Rodolphus and Rastaban the name for the third brightest star in the constellation Draco became Rabastan.

After Harry had returned the Prince Family book to Snape the elder man had softened up considerably to Harry and he even allowed Harry to read it.  Prince was a name that came from someone who acted in a Princely manor as had the first Wizard born in the Prince family. Unlike the Potter’s the Prince’s had penance for naming their children after people that the parents had admired the Prince’s were also different than any of the other families that Harry had read about. In the Prince family the middle name of a child was the name of the current head of the family and not the father or mother, and this held true for whether the child was male or female. Harry learned that Severus was named after   Caesar Lucius Septimius Severus Eusebes Pertinax Augustus or more commonly known as Septimius Severus, he was the favourite Emperor of Snape’s mother partially due to his laws on religion and his father had agreed on the name because of Septimius Severus’ military might. However Severus had his Father’s name Tobias for a middle name instead of the head of the Prince family.

Besides the histories of the individual families Harry learned a lot about Wizarding history and Traditions.  Before there were large Wizarding communities established there were Wizard born (as named by later historians) but in their families they were often simply called witches, cursed, special, or any number of other names for magic folk. After the Wizarding communities were established the first Wizard in a family was called Wizard born after the family had reached ten generations of purebloods, otherwise they were called muggleborns. The first generation of purebloods is a wizard who has two magical parents and four magical grandparents. That meant that Harry was a halfblood because he only had two magical grandparents but if he had children with someone else with two magical parents (regardless of the other persons grandparents) then their children would be first generation purebloods.

That was pretty much how Harry spent his time until December. It was a quiet day in the Room of Requirements and Harry was at the end of his second trimester, theoretically. After it had been revealed that Harry had cheated on Ginny the Weasley’s had not come to visit and the only people who had seen Harry with his rather large baby bump had been Madam Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Luna Lovegood (how she had known to visit Harry in the Room of Requirements, Harry still didn’t know) So it was a shock for the door to Harry’s room to slam open and for a crying Ginny followed by Molly, Ron, the Twins, Snape and Madam Pomfrey to interrupt what was expected to be a quiet day.

Harry was immediately worried and hoisted himself to his feet and moved over to the people he still considered friends, to the woman that he still loved and asked full of concern, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“You gave me Gonorrhea!” screeched Ginny before bursting into a new round of tears.

Molly and Ron looked almost murderous and that was when Madam Pomfrey stepped forward to help assuage Harry’s confusion. “Harry Ms. Weasley here, has been diagnosed with Gonorrhea and as one of her potential past sexual partners we are going to have to test you for it as well. This is for precaution and the overall health of you and your children.”

Potter nodded his head and stood still as Madam Pomfrey whispered the diagnostic spell that would show whether Harry had the clap or not.  Madam Pomfrey nodded her head when the results were revealed to her which set Molly off. “Well? We demand retribution we took that child into our home and what does he do he betrayed us! Cheated on my daughter and gave her this disgusting disease”!

Madam Pomfrey whipped around with her ‘Dragon Lady’ face firmly in place. “I’ll have you know Molly Weasley that Harry does not have Gonorrhea, so maybe you need to rethink the innocents of your own daughter.”

Molly’s mouth fell close with an audible snap and then she turned furious eyes on her daughter. Ginny’s eyes went wide and she took a step back, “Mum… I… didn’t-“

“Don’t you, ‘I didn’t’ me, Ginevra Molly Weasley,” yelled Molly snatching Ginny’s ear and dragging her from the room.

The remaining people in the room remained silent and looked around at each other until Harry stepped forward and smiled at Ron. “Hey mate, it is nice to see you, did you get any of my letters?”

Ron’s eyes narrowed and he sneered, “I am not your mate?”

“What? What’s wrong Ron is this about Ginny I explained that in my letters, I would have come and seen you and Hermione but I couldn’t leave here for my health.”

“Just look at you Potter, your disgusting not only did you cheat on my sister you’re some sort of abomination now!”

Harry grew angry rapidly, “If you didn’t hear she cheated on me as well, and it wasn’t like I knew this was going to happen!”

Ron made a move towards Harry which pushed everyone into action, the twins grabbed Ron and Severus stepped in front of Harry his wand drawn, as he sneered, “I think you should leave now Mr. Weasley.”

Fred and George dragged Ron out of the room and then came back into Harry’s room slamming the door behind them. The room was silent for a moment as they heard Ron banging on the door until the door faded away from Ron.

The twins came forward and began to speak as they usually did. “We wanted to apologise—“

“—for the rudeness of our family.“

“We do not—“

“—agree with—“

“—them,” the twins ended together and they added a deep and elaborate bow that had Harry laughing. The twins stayed with Harry for the next couple of days. They had stated that they had not known where Harry had been staying and Harry had cursed his stupidity for never mentioning it in any of his letters to the twins, which he had also found out that most of the letters he had sent never made it to the twins and they all believed that Ron who was currently helping out with the Shop may have been behind the missing letters. The twins were excited for Harry and offered their help once the babies were born as well as the never ending support of Harry.

It was decided that everyone who knew about Harry and the pregnancy had to be taken into confidence. It took a while but finally all of the Weasley’s and everyone else that knew had sworn on their magic to keep Harry’s secret. Only Harry could tell someone the truth about his children or his time in the Room of Requirements. 

It wasn’t long after the twins had arrived that Madam Pomfrey and Snape were reasonably sure they knew in which way Harry was pregnant and why he miscarried two out of the seven babies. There was about four ways for sperm to meet egg: one sperm and one egg making one baby, one sperm and one egg making two babies (monozygotic or identical twins), two sperm and one egg making two babies (semi-identical twins), and two sperm and one egg making two babies (polar body twins). Now scientifically there really hadn’t been too much in the way of proof of the survival rate of either semi-identical twins or polar body twins, so if upon birth of these sets survived then it would be the first documentation that Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape knew about. It was explained to Harry that sometimes cells didn’t divide evenly making a Polar Body and that sometimes a sperm would fertilise the egg and the polar body of the cell. However the polar body usually doesn’t have enough cytoplasm (or yolk( to survive and dies. Harry also learned that female eggs were all genetically X gametes and males had X and Y gametes so during reproduction an XX zygote produced a female child and an XY zygote produced a male child. But since Harry was male and had both X and Y gametes there was the possibility for YY zygotes which are not viable for life. Harry had a 25% chance of creating a female child, a 50% chance of creating a male child and a 25% chance of creating an YY. The two miscarried foetuses appeared to have both been YY, which was something that not even magic appeared to be able to breathe sustained life into. They were also pretty sure that one of the foetuses was a Polar Body Twin but not the twin of the other foetus. This of course added a bit of worry into Harry’s days wondering if his remaining five children would all make it.   

The holiday season passed with a lot of presents aimed to help Harry along with the babies and all too soon in Harry’s opinion March rolled around. Madam Pomfrey and Snape were both waiting and hoping that there would be some sort of sign that said that the babies were ready to come out. And their hopes were answered early afternoon on the 15. March, Harry doubled over in pain and the alarm that was set on the  Room of Requirement sounded and Madam Pomfrey and Snape rushed to assist the young wizard.

There was a partial curtain put up so that Harry couldn’t see his belly or the incision that Madam Pomfrey had opened there after making sure that Harry had been numbed. Harry was armed with five blank birth certificates and the holding the first one in his hand he waited for Madam Pomfrey to take out his first child. A cry broke the room and the birth Certificate magically filled in Dracones Malfoy and Harry sucked in a shocked breath and his heart seemed to stop. He had sex with Draco Malfoy?!? He had just given birth to the Malfoy heir! Quickly his mind went over his long list of possible baby names and he picked the Roman Praenomen that he liked Marcus it was from the God Mars. “Marcus.” Harry deftly heard while he had been thinking that Madam Pomfrey had handed his son to Severus and Severus had spouted off the baby’s stats. The next baby was another boy Dracones Potter, this was Harry’s heir he had chosen to name his heir after the place in which Ichabod Potter had dwelled. “Thackary.” The next baby was a girl the birth certificate read Harriett Malfoy and Harry cringed a bit at the proof that he was considered mother by magic and said, “Lilia.” The next was Dracones Black and Harry smiled he had hoped that he would give birth to the Black heir. “Cetus,” said Harry it was the constellation known as the Whale or the Sea Monster and it was the name that Sirius’ parents had thought they should have named Sirius after realising what a little monster he could be. There was one last cry that broke the air and the last blank birth certificate filled in Harriett Malfoy and Harry smiled. “Jamea.” For his father.

Harry hadn’t realised how tired he was and slipped into sleep. When he woke up he was sore and couldn’t move very well but he tried anyways. “Don’t move Mr. Potter, I’ll bring your children for you to see.” Harry nodded his head and turned to look at Snape who was holding a small black haired baby. “This is Marcus.”

With a smile on his face Harry shifted up in his bed and took his eldest in his arms. “Hello Marcus I’m your Father… well one of them anyways.” He stared at his oldest for a very long time before adding in a whisper, “You’re the Malfoy heir.”

“Did you just say the Malfoy heir?” exclaimed Snape showing a miniscule amount of shock. Harry nodded and Snape asked, “Which…”

“Draco,” answered Harry.

“Good, that is good. You’re going to have to tell him Mr. Potter.”

“I’ll write him, asking him to meet with me, this is something that should be done in person.”

“That is very mature of you Mr. Potter let me get Thackary he is the identical twin of Marcus they share a magical core. I’ll let the Weasley Twins explain that to you since they were also born sharing a magical core.    

Thackary, well there was no mistaking that Thackary and Marcus were identical. They were still a bit red, with the smallest spattering of dark hair. Thackary had been crying since Marcus had been brought over to see his father. The second Thackary was in view of his brother he stopped crying. Harry smiled happy that his sons were already such good friends. He had to admit that he had always been jealous of the Weasley twins since they always had a friend in the other whenever they needed one.

He introduced himself to Thackary and then looked over at Lilia. Next to Marcus and Thackary Lilia was completely different. She had blond hair, and more hair on her head then her bothers. From a distance you may not have picked them out to be family. But their bone structure and facial shape were very similar. Harry didn’t know what he was going to do! He knew nothing about raising girls. But in the same instant he knew it didn’t matter.      

Next was Cetus he was all smiles and giggles (well as much as a new born could muster) not sleepy at all. His hair was dark like his brothers, like the majority of the Black’s were.

Last but certainly not least was little Jamea. She was also blond and looked pretty identical to Lilia. Harry smiled at his five children and looked up at Severus Snape and Madam Pomfrey; Harry whispered his thanks and the fell asleep again.  

They stayed in the Room of Requirements for a couple weeks after the birth. To ensure that the children and Harry were healthy and they would survive outside of the room. Harry held off writing his letter to Draco Malfoy, he didn’t want to write a letter with the expectation that he would be introducing Malfoy to his living heir, and not a dead child.

The twins were the first to come and visit and they explained the shared magical core. Identical twins share an embryonic sac in the womb and in magical twins they also shared a magical core. At birth the magical core may split (like the twin’s uncles), or it may stay connected. The next chance for the core to split would be the first bout of accidental magic, after that would be when they got their wands (like the twins), and then when puberty went into full swing, and lastly at their magical majority.

What Harry had to learn to accept early on was that the longer the core was shared the higher the chance that his sons would become romantically involved, or for them to never be romantically involved with anyone and the twins would most likely still live together as if they were romantically involved, just without the romance. This came about because they lived so long together and not living separately. That was when the twins admitted that they were together romantically. Harry ended up doing more reading on the subject and learned that morally in many people’s books this phenomena was frowned upon. But genetically it was fine as only identical twins could share a core and identical twins were only ever one gender and therefore they couldn’t produce children (which would extra weaken the gene pool)—well they couldn’t, if Snape figured out how to replicate the male pregnancy—then, Harry would just have to explain to his sons the dangers of giving birth to incestuous children, if they got together.

The Weasley twins moved into Grimmauld Place so that they could help Harry. The first day back at Grimmauld Harry wrote to Draco Malfoy, saying there was something important that they needed to discuss in person. The reply was not a friendly one, one saying that there was nothing that they could say that could not be said in a letter. Harry wrote another letter saying it was very sensitive information for a letter but it was imperative that Draco meet with Harry to be presented with the information. Harry made a copy of the letter for his records and was glad of it; since the reply was negative. Harry got in the habit of writing to Draco every week requesting to meet and also writing in a journal documenting the children’s progress for Draco to read when he came around. 

The children grew so fast. Marcus and Thackary’s first word was: ‘Why?’ Lilia would not stay still, she was out of her crib every night, and had figured how to get down the flight of stairs without hurting herself. While all the children had figured out how to remove unwanted clothes Cetus figured out how to get dressed in the clothes he wanted to wear. Jamea seemed to watch her siblings and wait for them to be successful at something, gage her father’s reactions and then she would improve upon it.

Harry implemented a time so that each day he spent an hour with each of his children one on one. This hour would be for just the two of them. Harry wanted each of his children to know that he loved them. Marcus and Thackary had opted to have their hour together, and when they were three and learned a bit about astronomy instated that they be called Gemini. The hours were also on rotation so that each day the child who had the first hour of the day with their father was different.

‘Why’ was just the beginning for Marcus and Thackary, since most of the time they were not satisfied with the answer they wanted to experience it. They did not take: ‘because you’re four’ as a good answer for why they couldn’t go into Severus’ Potions Lab. That was the same answer that made Lila angry when she wanted to jump out of the tall tree in the back yard. Cetus didn’t like that answer either when he was trying to convince the adults that his siblings were capable in their requests and such requests should be granted. Jamea was never given that answer, since she never asked anything that would give her that answer, since she already knew the answer.                        

 

_Harry was shaken from his memories to being summoned by his younger children. The Hogwart’s Express was gone, in a few hours the world would know about Harry’s children, all seven of them. Harry scooped up the hands of the two almost eight-year-olds and went to the floo network to go home._

 

 

 **Author’s Notes:** Tell me what you think! I’m also on [tumblr](draechaeli.tumblr.com)!


	2. What Magic Dictates

**Author’s Note: Answering Questions in the Reviews** \- Sorry I worried so many people this fic is **5 chapters and about 14000 words long.** So other father, Draco questions will be answered. There will be more from birth to eleven. I don’t have a Draco specific POV now, you will get a bit of Draco’s POV later but I might write it in the future. I’m glad you like it!

 

Magic Knows

Chapter 2: What Magic Dictates

 

Harry sat at the kitchen table. His two remaining sons were with Fred and George. He wasn’t ready for the world to know him, he wasn’t. Why hadn’t Draco Malfoy ever come to see him. On the table sat the box of letter copies, replies, and the returned correspondence between Harry and Draco. His proof that he had tried. Harry shook his head, he didn’t want to think of these things—he remembered the happier times, even if they were only happy after the most heinous of crimes.

December, 2004 it was the quint’s fifth Christmas and Harry wanted to get some last minute shopping done. It was snowing and the visibility was horrible. Harry shouldn’t have gone out, but it was the only time that he had available. Harry was hit by a spell from behind, and passed out.

When Harry woke up he was freezing. He was lying in a dark alley covered in a thin coat of snow without his trousers or pants on; his long winter robe was open and spread out around him. Panic filled Harry, not trusting himself he wrapped his robe around himself and flooed to the Hogwarts infirmary, where he called home first thing to tell George where he was.

Harry had been raped. There was the DNA of two separate females on his person. He also got Pneumonia, and could not see his children until he was no longer contagious. A full investigation was launched and the girls were found not too long after. They were friends a Prince Squib, the daughter of Severus Snape’s cousin and a low power inbreed Irish witch. They had claimed that it wasn’t rape, but the spell residue proved that Harry had been knocked out, and there was also potion residue in Harry’s system that forced an erection.

Both girls were pregnant. So they couldn’t take any type of truth serum until after they gave birth. Now usually in the case of rape, an abortion was allowed. But since the girls were not raped and they were saying that everything was consensual they couldn’t get an abortion. The girls were to remain in a locked and private hospital room for the duration of their pregnancy, after the children were born the case would go to trial if Harry wished it.

It was a sombre holiday and remaining nine months. On the full moon of September 2005 a redhead boy was born. Harry stood on the other side of the curtain from the Irish witch, birth certificate in hand. ‘Harris Potter’ appeared and Harry whispered ‘Conall’ it was a Gaelic name that meant: strong wolf, for Remus. Six days later a dark haired baby was born Harry’s eyes went wide when he read ‘Severus Prince’ on the certificate. Remembering what the Prince book had said Harry named his youngest ‘Albus’. And he immediately informed Severus that he was the head of the Prince family, and Harry had his heir unless Severus had his own children.

The trial was all too public for Harry’s liking. It was found that the girls had wanted to increase their status and wealth and took potions to increase fertility and to ensure that their child was male and then waited for Harry to come to Diagon Alley, they had been living in the Leaky Cauldron for over a month in wait. The girls were arrested and the news had a field day, claiming Conall as the Potter heir and then they began to bug Harry day and night.

Harry immediately went looking for a new place to live. Harry found an old manor house in Ireland that was in disrepair. And while the Irish Magical Community was more amicable with the British Ministry of Magic then the non-magical community, it was still separate enough for Harry’s liking.

Christmas, 2005 Harry’s family moved into the small muggle village into the large manor house. The twins had been pressured by their mother to marry so they got married before the move at the Burrow to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Molly was happy the Johnson and Spinnet family was happy. And Harry knew that Angelina and Alicia were together and the twins were together so they were each other’s beards, and all four of them were moving to Ireland with Harry.

The children were going to go to muggle primary school and were warned about being careful when they discussed magic. Harry never hated his youngest children. Half of the Potter money and half of the Black money were set aside for the heirs. The remaining money was split between the remaining five children. And Harry chose his seven most prosperous business investments and set aside his share of their proceeds for each of his children.

The twins, Angelina and Alicia all had their own jobs, so most of the time Harry just stayed home with his children. So making investments in key businesses worked out great. The deals he struck were based off his first one that he had made with the Twin’s Shop. He would loan them the money and then he would indefinitely receive the smallest of portions of the prophet usually only 1 % as long as business was still good. He had invested in a good thirty businesses all over Wizarding Britain before moving to muggle Ireland, where he then started investing in muggle businesses getting stocks in the larger companies and a cut of the profit in the smaller ones. At first the town’s people were weary of Harry and his family but the soon learned that Harry was a good guy and dedicated to being an only father of his seven children. And although he was rich he didn’t act like it, and he helped in school and town issues.

2006 was an interesting year. In 2005 Severus had given the quint’s all a potion’s journal, explaining that it didn’t have to be for just potions. Gemini used theirs for their questions; they would pose a question and write it down. Then they would research the answer to the best of their ability. In their hour with Harry they would often discuss their findings and ask Harry for clarification or confirmation. Lilia used the journal for partially to list places she wanted to go, crazy things she wanted to do (jumping out of the tree was old news, the roof was much more exciting), as well as a place to write her adventure fiction stories. She wanted to be Indiana Jones, or perhaps Captain Kirk. Cetus and Jamea were angry about what happened with their father and their new siblings (they had been told that Harry had been hurt (he had been quarantined for a couple weeks) and in this process they got new siblings) and they kept their journals a secret but were often caught pouring over the books together. 2009 was the year that Severus decided the potion journals could be used for potions and took all the interested parties (all five kids) to his lab one (or two in the case of Gemini) at a time. Although Gemini were the only two that stuck to potions with any sort of regularity.

Rose Weasley was born, and Molly was ecstatic, she started to bug the rest of her children for grandchildren. Scorpius Malfoy was also born to Draco and Astoria Malfoy, the Daily Prophet was having a field day. Harry decided that he could no longer wait to tell Draco in person and wrote the truth in a letter. Harry was issued a restraining order that said that Harry could not contact, speak or be within ten metres of Draco Malfoy. Severus went to Draco to see if he could persuade him to talk to Harry. Draco had forbid Severus from ever talking to him of Harry Potter.

Harry tried to do his children right with all of their heritages. Friday nights they stayed up late and studied the stars. Harry joined his children for French and Latin lessons, of course the children also learned Irish Gaelic in school. He made sure that they knew what families they were heirs to. Their hour a day of alone time with their father became bi-weekly now that they were in school. But in the same breath if his child needed it Harry would make time for them when they needed it.

It was fast becoming obvious what Hogwarts House each of the quint’s were going to go into. And only Harry’s children would break the norm. Malfoy’s had only ever been in Slytherin and would consider marrying a Ravenclaw if there were no good Slytherin matches. Black’s were worse. They were only ever Slytherin (except Sirius) and only every married Slytherin’s (except Andromeda). Potter’s were never in Slytherin and 80% of the time they went into Gryffindor. So no matter how the children were sorted they were going to be a bit of a shock. In reality the existence of the quints’ was going to be a shock.

On their seventh birthday Severus made the bold move of practically calling the children’s future houses. Gemini was given books on brain teasers, and riddles. Lilia was given a red hard hat with head lamp and rock climbing classes for kids (that all five kids took part in). Cetus was given a book on endangered species and a trip to an interactive marine biology zoo trip (that all five kids took part in). Jamea was given a book entitled: Obscure Laws and How to Exploit Them. It was a bit difficult of a reading level or her, but she didn’t seem to care.

Molly had finally won out, and George, Angelina, Fred and Alicia had decided to have children. A nearby muggle clinic helped them with the artificial insemination. They staggered the pregnancies by a trimester.

January, 2007 George and Angelina had baby Roxanne (A name that both the girl’s liked). And in April, 2007 Fred and Alicia had the twins Florence and Galahad (after the Weasley naming tradition) born with a combined magical core. Molly met them and gushed over the three new members of her family. She wanted to watch them while their parents were working, but Harry had already decided to assist a woman in the village with her day care business and was planning on taking Conall, Albus Severus, Roxanne, Florence and Galahad, with him. That was when Molly began to see that she knew little about her own family.

Harry was now an uncle, his children had cousins. And Harry’s nephews and niece called Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia all Mom and Dad, which annoyed Molly.

The arrival of the quint’s Hogwart’s letters was a cause for celebration, but Harry’s heart leapt into his throat. They were happy that they were accepted into Hogwarts but in the same breath none of them were ready for the Wizarding World. They decided as a family that it would be best if they entered Hogwarts in three years after they had completed their exams for the Junior Certificate at the end of Timthriall Sóisearach. When they talked to Minerva about this plan, they found that it was a common occurrence amongst Irish Wizards to start Hogwarts at the age of fourteen, the other option was that Hogwarts offered courses in English, Irish and Mathematics for Irish student who needed to take the Junior Certificate exam. But the quint’s needed to take the Junior Certificate in at least French and Latin so they opted to stay and then they could be in Hogwarts with their siblings. Minerva assured them they would only be less than half of the Irish students who would be starting when they were fourteen. 

They tried to reach Draco in the meantime. Minerva, Madam Pomfrey and the twins all tried to get him to talk to Harry. Draco Malfoy declared it harassment and published in the Daily Prophet that he was thankful for Harry Potter talking at the Malfoy trials but they did not owe him anything and that the forbid anyone from discussing anything Harry Potter related with any of the Malfoy’s. The Prophet for once, printed Draco’s words verbatim. But in true Prophet fashion they started calling Harry crazy. Harry stopped his subscription after that.

The summer of 2013 they had gone Hogwart’s shopping in Dublin, Harry was in disguise. However, they got their wands from Ollivander’s albeit afterhours (being an investor, came in handy). Gemini, was being sent to school as Gemini, the wanding did not separate their core. They ended up getting one wand that was perfect for them and a second one that was okay. They didn’t need to do much shopping since Severus gifted them their potions kit. Minerva gave them their Transfigurations books. And Harry sent them all off with their Family Books, even the girls.

After much discussion it was decided that they should not do too much preemptive work against the eventual fallout of the knowledge of Harry’s children. They wanted the children to have as normal of a train ride as possible.

Before they left he made sure that the children all understood the situation with Draco Malfoy and how they were born, and what might happen when their heritage was learned by Wizarding Britain. Minerva, Severus, and Madam Pomfrey were released from the oath.  

The floo flared scaring Harry into knocking one of the books of his children’s growth onto the floor. Minerva was in the fire her face looked tired and pinched. All she said was, “It’s time Harry.” The brunet wizard nodded and stood from his table he called for the twins to tell them that it was time. The five remaining children in the house were mostly bundled up all ready to go. They finished dressing the kids. Harry grabbed his box and books and the ten of them flooed to Hogwarts. Minerva met them in her office and led them to a conference room.

 

**Author’s Notes** : Thanks for your feedback, I hope you still enjoy this. I am still on [tumblr](draechaeli.tumblr.com)!


	3. What Magic Makes

**Author’s Note: I am the absolute worst! And I apologise.** Updates will go back to being regular I promise. I entered my NaNoWriMo Novel into a contest on Jukepop, and that requires regular updates so if you see an update for that (on twitter @draechaeli) and not this feel free to yell at me. If you are a SciFi/Fantasy fan please check out my novel: [Balance](http://www.jukepop.com/home/read/6035?chapter=0) (currently experiencing technical difficulty), I fear it got away from me and I would really like to hear opinions on it, even if you hate it. If you like it please give me some +votes (you can do this each chapter) so I may win (to read you need to sign into jukepop but you can do that with FB).

Without further ado, the chapter with more Sorting Hat, Draco, Arguments, Children, and Lawyers! Happy Reading!

 

Chapter 3: What Magic Makes

Cetus had been most vocal, their family resemblance was enough that the two students that had insisted on a family name assumed that the five of them were all Blacks. They had sat with Theodore Lupin, whom they had met before, being their dad’s grandson and his good friend (not girlfriend) Victoire Weasley whom they had heard about from their Uncles.

In general the trip was pleasant, and so was the boat ride across the lake. They were excited to be goings back to the place they were born. They were excited to see Severus and Minerva again. But as the first years were collected outside the great hall the quint’s became more nervous. And when they saw Severus by the sorting hat it didn’t help to dispel the nervousness.

Severus called out, “Black, Cetus!” The quint’s all froze they had somehow forgotten how much sooner ‘B’ was in the alphabet before ‘M’. The noise in the Great Hall rose. Serverus wasn’t a patient man and yelled, “Get up here you Hufflepuff brat!” Minerva glared, the Sorting Hat grumbled about being the one to sort the students and Cetus laughed. All bright smiles and giggles Cetus Black walked towards Severus and the Sorting Hat. He winked at the hat sat down and was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff.

Most of the students were too young to realise the shock of a Black in Hufflepuff. As the sorting continued everyone besides a select few knew what was to come. Severus, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey knew and grew tenser as the time passed.

“Malfoy, Jamea!” called Severus. You could hear a pin drop; the room had gone so silent. Jamea took a deep breath, she was a Malfoy. Straightening her back, she picked up her feet and (outwardly) walked calmly to be sorted.

The Sorting Hat called out, “Slytherin!” Jamea smirked and the silent hall watched as she took her seat.

In the silence Severus called, “Malfoy, Lilia!” whispers began to rise in the Hall. Lila tossed her dirty blond braid over her shoulder and walked with as much Malfoy grace as she could muster.

“Gryffindor!” exclaimed the Sorting Hat.

The hall went silent and some said in utter astonishment, “No way!”

Lilia smiled, winked, and blew the shocked students a couple kisses before moving over to her table.

“Malfoy, Marcus,” said Severus quickly to get the last of the Malfoy’s (that year) out of the way. Besides, Severus could see Gemini inching towards the front of the group of students.

Gemini started walking forward, Thackary stopped a little in front of the other students and close to the Ravenclaw table. The room was in an uproar this was obviously a male and therefore the heir to the Malfoy name, but it wasn’t Scorpius.

The Sorting Hat needed little time to think. “Ravenclaw!”

A lot of eyes turned towards Thackary expecting for Severus to call another Malfoy, but he never did. This raised a lot of whispers since you really couldn’t tell Thackary and Marcus apart.

Finally towards then end of the ‘P’ names Severus called, “Potter, Thackary!”

The room went silent again. And not one to waste time Thackary was quickly sorted to Ravenclaw.

The sorting seemed to go quickly after that and the feast began. Before the feast was over however it appeared that a lot of the older students had written letters home, and at the end of the feast had rushed off to send letters.

The quint’s didn’t get summoned until after they had settled for the evening, they had heard the speeches of their heads of house and settled into their beds. But unlike their roommates they did not get dressed for bed, knowing that they would be called before long.

When the call came the quint’s met in the Great Hall before they walked together to the headmistress’ office. Madam Pomfrey took the five students to a conference room that was larger and would be more comfortable then the Headmistress’ Office. Severus went to Malfoy Manner to collect Draco, Astoria, Lucius, Narcissa, and Scorpius, personally. An ‘I told you so’ hung in the air.

The Malfoy’s arrived before Harry. The quint’s who had been sitting stood up, to address their paternal family. They scrutinised the kids taking in all their features searching for the physical manifestations of the Malfoy traits. Gemini stood proud and tall, straight black hair and deep blue eyes, they looked more like Black’s than anyone else. Lilia was next dirty blond hair darker than a Malfoy’s white blond hair, her eyes more blue than a Malfoy’s grey eyes, but her features were definitely Malfoy. Cetus was still all smiles; He appeared to be less of a Black than Sirius was. He had a messy head of Potter hair a few shades lighter than Harry’s own hair, and he had the Malfoy eyes. Last was Jamea the only Slytherin in the bunch, her features were Malfoy, but her hair was darker (not as dark at Lilia’s) and in the right light appeared to be a bit strawberry blond (only in hints) and she had green eyes. Not Harry’s green—Not Killing Curse Green, they were Slytherin green.

Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and the five kids arrived next. The Malfoy’s were in an uproar. But Minerva quieted them all down and told them that they needed to wait for the Ministry official.

The Ministry official arrived with copies of the quint’s birth certificates. The Malfoy’s looked these documents over and then turned their ire on Harry. Lucius began, “By Wizarding Law you have to inform the other Parent of the children at their birth.”

Harry nodded and pushed his box across the table. “A couple weeks after the quint’s birth when Madam Pomfrey and Severus were certain that they would survive. I sent a message to Draco Malfoy requesting that we meet. I do not have a copy of this letter as I had assumed I would have met with Draco not long after that. I do however have his reply: he turned me down. I do have copies of all the letters I wrote to him and his replies if he sent them to me saved in that box. I wrote one a week. Until the restraining order was issued.”

Lucius and the Ministry Official looked through the letters they even found the one where Harry explained the whole situation. Lucius was angry and started yelling at Draco for being so stubborn. Astoria started yelling at Draco for sleeping with a man. When Astoria had slapped Draco across the face, and one of her rings cut into his face and left a bloody gash. Harry sent the Quint’s out of the room until the yelling had stopped with all the children including Scorpius. The Ministry Official went back to the Ministry to pick up Scorpius’ birth certificates since there was no Greengrass heir, this should have been apparent when Scorpius was born. 

Narcissa was the one that brought her attention back to Harry first, when she asked about the children’s education and why the children were starting Hogwart’s so late. Harry explained how they had wanted to complete their Junior Certificate since they grew up in Ireland.

Angelina and Alicia went out of the room to watch the younger children and sent in the quint’s. The five children described their education and their proficiency in English, Irish, French, and Latin. There was a bit of a setback when the Malfoy’s found out that the children were raised in a muggle village.

Their anger subsided when the Ministry Official returned with Scorpius’ birth certificate. According to the analysis of the certificate it had originally claimed Scorpius as the Greengrass heir, but no one had looked at the certificate. Draco had said at the birth of his son: “Scorpius Dracones Malfoy” which had overwritten Greengrass. 

That was the end of Harry’s involvement it seemed in the proceedings. Since the argument changed to declaring Scorpius the Greengrass heir, since there wasn’t already one and the impending divorce. Harry’s attention was abruptly brought back to the conversation when Lucius reminded Draco of his options now that Scorpius was the Greengrass heir. Draco either had to marry Harry and declare Marcus his heir before Marcus’ seventeenth birthday, or he had to marry someone else and have a son before Marcus turned seventeen.

Harry was stunned, the quint’s were stunned the room became utterly silent Lucius and Narcissa packed up and left along with the Ministry Official, the Greengrass’, the Weasley’s and Harry’s youngest (with the Weasley’s), the quint’s were sent back to their dorms, and  Minerva, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey went to assure that the children got to bed.

Harry and Draco were left sitting at a large table across from each other.

“I’m not going to marry you,” said Draco finally.

Harry nodded. “I’m not really opposed to it. I’ve been assuming that it was an eventuality for fourteen years.”

“Well, not immediately at least,” replied Draco.

“Going to look for a new spouse?”

Draco shuddered. “Maybe marrying you would be for the best. I just wanted a quiet life.”

“That’s why we live in a muggle village in Ireland.”

The room was silent for a long moment. “I cannot believe that I have six children! Malfoy’s have only had one for the last few generations!”

“I have seven.”

“I’m…  uhh… look, I’m only going to say this once. I’m sorry I never listened to you, and I am sorry about what happened, that… Christmas. No one deserves what those girls did to you, and what the media did to you after that.”

“Thank you.”

“So do you want a wedding ceremony?”

“Not particularly.”

“Should I file the paperwork tomorrow then?”

Harry shook his head. “Look we have three years, why don’t we have a handfasting next Lughnasadh if you still think I’m the best choice for you. And if you’re still in agreement and haven’t found anyone else we’ll make it permanent at the next Lughnasadh after that.”

Draco thought about it for a moment, looking at the betrothal at every angle. “Traditional.”

“For an untraditional situation.”

“I didn’t know you know the traditional ways,” replied Draco a teasing sneer in his voice.

Harry laughed. “I’ve read a lot of family book it was mentioned in all of them actually all seven that I have read.”

“Seven? But you’ve only fathered the heirs to four families! Oh the Gods! You’ve fathered the heirs to four families! Has that ever happened before?” Draco exclaimed in near hysterics.

“Sirius Black had a collection of Family book, he had: Black, Potter, Malfoy, Lestrange, and Prince. I read them all. And when I was finished with those Fred and George gifted me with one of their copies of the Weasley Family Book, and Luna loaned me the Lovegood Family Book. The rest I don’t know about.”

“It sounds like a good plan,” Draco said trying to get back on topic, but he ended up shaking his head and murmuring, “I could barely make it through my own book,” louder Draco said, “I guess I shall be going, I’ll see you this Lughnasadh  for our handfasting.”

Draco got up to leave the room but Harry stopped him. “Just so you know, since it could affect your decision. Marcus and Thackary have a combined magical core.”

“Most identical twins do.”

“Their’s has not split, there is a chance that they will not be seeking a partner that is not the other,” Harry said Draco’s eyes narrowed, “I have it on good authority that, this is particularly common amongst identical twins, and a well-kept secret since most purebloods are not happy to hear that their children won’t be producing heirs.”

The blond looked at the seriousness of Harry’s face and nodded, with that he turned and left the room.

 

**Author’s Note: I apologise, again.** Please tell me what you think, and I am still on [tumblr](draechaeli.tumblr.com), and a lot of other places with the same screenname.

Note on **Lughnasadh** and **Handfasting**. So Handfasting was not originally marriage. I don’t know when that came about. But that idea spread I believe as it became the term for a Wiccan marriage ceremony. Originally (from my research), a Handfasting occurred around Lughnasadh (end of July beginning of August) as an engagement where the parties involved would move in together for a year and a day and act as they were married. If all went well the following year they would get married. So it tested out the marriage to see if people could live together.

Thanks for your support!


	4. What Magic Combines

**Author’s Note:** This chapter is relatively short. But I would like to point out that this fic was written in a series of snapshot memories and then as it got closer to the present snapshots of their life. If you like the situation and characters I created drop me a line and you can write about it.

**Review Reply To Those Who Thought Draco Got Off Easy** : Thanks for the review. The way I look at it was that they would have to wait almost a full year for the next Lughnasadh for the engagement. That would be a year of everyone hounding Draco; his parents, his ex-wife, the lawyers, the press. I figured Harry would consider it torture enough. Then there is the Handfasting where after their first big fight three months in, Draco couldn’t up and leave. Harry and Draco would have to live to together for the minimum year and a day. So I figured that would be plenty of time for retribution, but not the focus of the fic, sorry. We are also to assume that Draco was black out drunk as well as Harry was and probably doesn’t remember in great details how the quints came about. But alcohol does have the habit of helping people voice their thoughts even if they hadn’t admitted them to themselves.

So sorry if you don’t like how I wrote this it was supposed to be short, sweet, and soppy.

Happy Reading!

 

Chapter 4: What Magic Combines

 

Lughnasadh means ‘the funeral games of Lugh’.  Lugh was the Irish Sun God.  These funeral games are not his own funeral games, but he oversees the funeral games of others, mainly to commemorate his foster-mother. The land reminds us that it was time for harvesting and preparations for winter Lughnasadh was a celebration of the first harvest or the grain harvest. Traditionally a time of community gatherings, market festivals, horse races and reunions with distant family and friends. There were also sexual undertones and games played at that time. Anyone caught in the fields alone would owe a favour (usually sexual) to their captor. It was also said (in other beliefs) that if Thor brings good weather on this day then the crops would not spoil. One should plant the seeds of the fruits consumed in ritual or at the feast. If the seeds sprout; grow them with love or they are a symbol of your connection with nature and/or the gods and goddesses. 

And due to these traditions and beliefs Lughnasadh also became the time for handfasting. Traditionally a handfasting was a temporary wedding that lasted a year and a day and generally were done during this holiday as it was not long before the beginning of the year. During the year and a day, the couple engaged to be wed would move in together and share their life as if married. After the year and a day there was the option to break the contract before the New Year or to stay together and have a more permanent ceremony.

Lughnasadh, August, 2014 Draco Malfoy appeared and handfasted Harry. He moved into the manor house in Ireland, and they began their betrothal year.

Draco remembered how beautiful Harry was when they were in school, nothing like any of the children that he had grown up with. Harry had been skinny, awkward, and endearing. And Draco had probably loved him. He had forgotten all of those things but slowly he remembered.

The blond read all of Harry’s baby books documenting the quint’s life. He watched all the muggle video footage of every major event in their lives, he read every report card.

He had gone into town, many a times, met the locals and was generally pleasant. On one trip he busted the sole of his shoe and an old man taught him how to repair it. He returned to the man’s home, time and time again, and got the strangest of hobbies. 

A year and a day had come to pass. Was Draco in love with Harry Potter? Not yet. But it didn’t matter; it had been the best year of his life. He loved his kids and he loved Harry’s kids.

After a long discussion of their wants and need Harry and Draco agreed to marry in early Spring in February to be exact. After all Molly Weasley wanted Harry to marry in the snow. But they weren’t giving her the winter wedding.

A few days before the quint’s turned seventeen. Draco Malfoy named Marcus Malfoy heir to the Malfoy name. he set aside half of the fortune that was in his control for Marcus and the other half was combined with the Black and Potter fortunes to be evenly split between the eight children. Harry Malfoy named Thackary Potter heir to the Potter name and Cetus Black heir to the Black name. “Just to get it out of the way,” Severus said; Severus Snape named Albus Prince heir to the Prince name, and gave him half the fortune. Severus kept a quarter of the fortune to himself, mainly heirlooms that were his mother’s by right, and split the remaining quarter amongst the eight children.

Draco had stated that even if Gemini didn’t have children he had four other children that as long as one of them gives birth there would be a new generation for Marcus to name heir with.

 

**Author’s Note:** Please tell me what you think, and I am still on [tumblr](draechaeli.tumblr.com), and a lot of other places with the same screenname.

Note on **Spring in February** : According to Solar Reckoning, which is based off the overall temperature of the Earth, Spring starts around the beginning of February. According to Astronomical reckoning, which is based on the position of the sun in the 12 zodiac constellations, spring starts at the Vernal Equinox. Traditionally in Celtic and Germanic beliefs they went by solar reckoning—hence why still today the Summer Solstice (which America at least says is the beginning of Summer) can still be called Midsummer. I have no clue when this ideology switched or why, if you’ve got better information on it then please share! I’d love to have that discussion.

Thanks for your support!


	5. What Magic Sees

**Author’s Note:** This chapter is relatively short. Pretty much an Epilogue

**Review Replies, Comments, and Research** : A few people mentioned the research that went into this fic. So if you are curious about any of that, there are links to pictures and explanations of Punnett Squares for hair colour and biological gender for hair colour and MPreg offspring. One picture that is called ‘sperm could meet an egg’ includes a picture of each type of twinning; represented with the statistical X and Y chromosomes that made the quints and then which quint came from what, their name in house colour, eye and hair colour and then name meaning and origin. **Feel free to use all my research in your own fics!** There is Genetic-y stuff, Names, and Holiday. Also at the bottom is review replies. If I’m missing something comment, review, or email me. That is here: <http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/index.php/topic/58825-magic-knows-dracoharry-review-replies-comments-and-research/>

Happy Reading!

 

Chapter 5: What Magic Sees

Hermione Weasley was the new Transfiguration professor and head of Ravenclaw, the year her oldest started Hogwart. Harry did not envy Snape for that year at Hogwart. One of the reasons was that it was hate at first sight for Gemini when they met their new head of house. The others were things like: it was the year that Albus, Conall (just days shy of twelve-years-old), Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Greengrass started at Hogwarts.

Rose Weasley went to Gryffindor, as expected. Scorpius Dracones Greengrass went to Slytherin as expected. Albus Severus Prince went to Slytherin as the majority expected, some had guessed Ravenclaw but those were few and far between. Conall Harris Potter. No one knew what to think of the boy, he was the second youngest and the second Potter boy, but in the eyes of the world the _only_ Potter boy that was Potter-like. Red hair like Lily, hazel eyes like James, he was brave, strong and courageous. And a born leader, so he went to Sytherin like only the family knew. To the wizarding world Conall had been their last hope the son of their saviour that was everything that they expected, but he wasn’t.

Astoria had also forbidden her son and the Greengrass heir from speaking to any of his father’s other children, or any of the ‘Potter Brats’. That lasted until Albus sat down at the Slytherin table with a sly grin and Scorpius decided that first off: Albus was the Prince heir, and the Prince’s were a very prestigious family back in the day, and an alliance would be fortuitous. And second: He wasn’t a brat and therefore his mother’s words did not apply. He’d be cautious of Conall Potter who was sitting across from him—that didn’t last long either.

The last thing (in Harry’s mind) that would cause grey hairs on Severus’ head was that the quint’s were seventeen-year-old fifth years. Luckily for Severus Gemini had declared Hermione incompetent in practical knowledge and only had the ability to read. And since Gemini never brought their quarrels into his classroom, the only thing he had to deal with was two more student that were treating him like he was their head of house.

Severus thought different. That would be the last year with Minerva as Headmistress. In the coming year Severus would become Headmaster. He had tried to retire too, but when you worked at a school being under sixty was just to young (being under 100 was to young too for that matter)

The animosity towards Hermione wasn’t entirely unfounded, first off she lectured word for word from the book. And while she excelled at her field she couldn’t explain how she did any of the transfigurations. Secondly, she had trouble getting into her own House 92.83% of the time. When questioned about her difficulties with riddles, she would state that she had none, she had figured out Snape’s potions riddle in her First Year. Gemini also hated that she had left her son Hugo to live mainly with Mrs. Weasley. Gemini had valued the time that they got with their (technical) mother, and they understood why they couldn’t have time with Draco before Hogwarts. But since Draco had come into their lives he had made the effort to be there for them all, He was a frequent writer and he would occasionally show up on the weekends—Hermione appeared to do nothing of the sort. What annoyed the majority of the other Ravenclaws was that she had been a Gryffindor in school. And most of the current Ravenclaws came from Ravenclaw families that had gone to school with Hermione and hated her book smart ways, and the school for grading them mainly on their book smarts, and not particle knowledge.

Cetus had started a couple years ago a Hogwart’s Equality movement. It was a zero tolerance sort of group. There was weekly meetings, and they had events and awareness programs for all the big issues, ones that effected the magical community only or both the muggle and magical community. Through his work he was able to change a bit of the curriculum at Hogwarts there was an awareness class that taught about sex ed. Defence Against the Dark Arts was no longer allowed to demonise werewolves, vampires, and others. Of course they learned the defences against them, but it was no longer a mass of hate towards them. Racial Issues day that included: Loving Day; Muggle Awareness Week; Wizarding Traditions Week; International Day for the Elimination of Racial Discrimination; International Students' Day; Racial Justice Sunday; World Refugee Day; International Day of the Disappeared; Day Against the Discrimination of Magical Beings; Day Against the Discrimination of People who are not Human 100% of the time. Gender Awareness Days and Woman’s Week (along with: International Day for the Elimination of Violence against Women; International Men's Day; International Women's Day; Intersex Awareness Day;  and Transgender Day of Remembrance). Gay Pride Week (along with Celebrate Bisexuality Day; Day of Silence; International Day Against Homophobia, Biphobia and Transphobia; and National Coming Out Day) After the days and week for race, gender and sexuality there were the equally important (but not as numerous in days by their sub-categories)  National Religious Freedom Day; World Religions Awareness Week; Denim Day; In Home Abuse and Neglect Day; Day of the Imprisoned Writer; School Day of Non-violence and Peace; International Youth Day and Takeover Day; World Party Day; Human Rights Day and of course Non-Human Rights Day. The Equality group, also did in a slew of Environmental projects that Hagrid, and Professors Sprout and Longbottom encouraged all the students to participate in. 

Cetus butted heads with Hermione when she wanted to restart SPEW. He had handled it with smiles and polite words. He explained the history and culture of House elves and even cited his sources which included several books by reputable authors. And then he said that they already had plenty of programs that addressed the unjust cruelty aimed at House Elves that SPEW was not needed. He laughed the concern for the need of another program at the school as he did with everything and then he left Hermione to run and look up the books that he had mentioned. She did not even feel like Cetus was talking down to her.

Lilia was the one to discover that the quint’s and Albus were Parselmouths. She was also the only quidditch player. She played seeker just like her fathers. Gemini were the reserve chasers for the Ravenclaw team but that only came about since they were very good at it, but never worked well with a third chaser.

Lilia went to check out the Chamber of Secrets, hard hat and climbing gear in hand. She found the sink and jokingly told it to open, and it did. She was responsible enough to tell Cetus where she was going and to ask him to spot for her as she climbed down. Her safety line held, and so did the structural integrity of the Chamber. She discovered the mummified corpse of the Basilisk and the lost study of Salazar Slytherin. It was her first major find and technically made her instantly rich—er.

The basilisk was gifted to Severus as were some of the books and tools from the study. The proceeds from the sale of the remaining items that no one in the family wanted were split into two pre-Hogwarts causes: Youth Potions Courses and Wizarding Traditions and Culture Course. These were aimed at young children before they entered Hogwarts to give them better knowledge about the topics.

Jamea had been named executor of the find of Lilia Malfoy to the amusement of the adults. To their surprise it was actually Jamea’s second case that she had worked on. Lilia was forced to get an adult barrister but Jamea was allowed to shadow and work closely with the barrister.

The first case that Jamea and Cetus had been working on came to light and the barrister asked Harry and Draco, whether they wanted to pursue it. They agreed and the court case of the century: Malfoy vs. The Daily Prophet hit the news. Thanks in large to Jamea and the very good barrister that helped her; the Daily Prophet was forced to pay for damages against Harry and the Potter and Malfoy names that their harsh words and slander had caused.  

The Daily Prophet was left struggling and Harry Malfoy stepped in and invested in the Daily Prophet. For once Harry made his help conditional. And the Daily Prophet was cleaned up and started printing actual news.

The world as everyone knew it was changing. It was slow and barely noticed. The war was over and many of the children at Hogwarts knew the pain that their parents had gone through and they all wanted that sort of pain to not occur again. So when the students were released into the world they started Veterans’ Funds and the like. And they taught their own children the good ways of thinking and the help that was put into the world and it perpetuated from there.

Harry Malfoy’s name seemed to fade in the background, along with his husband Draco’s and the stigma against the Malfoy name. But in true Potter fashion their children made names for themselves. Gemini became geneticists the leading geneticists in the Wizarding World, which to be honest that field was lacking to begin with. Lilia got degrees in Archaeology and Entomology and spent a lot of time partially lost in the Amazon, time in Papau New Guinea, Madagascar, Antarctica and few other places. She discovered a few new species of insects, and the last that everyone had heard she was looking for Atlantis. Cetus surprised everyone and went to law school with Jamea. They both got hired by the same firm, and then they became name partners at the now: Malfoy and Black. Conall became a Politician. Albus and Scorpius as they were not actually blood related became the second successful homosexual couple to have gotten pregnant. Harry and Draco lived happily in Ireland and Draco definitely loved his husband.

The End

 

**Author’s Note:** Please tell me what you think, and I am still on [tumblr](draechaeli.tumblr.com), and a lot of other places with the same screenname.

Note on **Hermione** : I really dislike how schools (at least in the US) have derived ways to test pupils only on book smarts. And that is how I always felt about Hermione, if you disagree, sorry.

Note on **International Men’s Day** : I know that International Men’s Day is a pretty hated holiday. As a lot of Earth is Male Dominated Societies and therefore every day is Men’s Day. The way I see it is Cetus uses the official International Men’s Day to discuss ways to lessen male domination in societies with this as a major problem.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
